THE HUNGER GAMES are back and weirder than ever
by MichaelPhelpsfanatic101
Summary: its my first hunger games fic. i come from the PJO world. i would like you guys to submit tributes please. no flames please only constructive critism.
1. Chapter 1

Its a hunger games syot the hunger games are back and I need your tributes first hunger games fanfic so no flames please

application

NAME:

AGE:

PERSONALITY:

DISTRICT:

WHAT WEAPON THEY ARE BEST WITH:

CAN THEY DIE:

DO THEY PERFER TO WIN:

DO YOU CARE:

ALLIANCE(THEY HAVE TO BE FROM THE SUBMITTERS):

CLOTHS THEY GO IN ARENA:

romance:

romance has to be with other tribute submitted:

siblings watching:


	2. The story can start

**Okay so I have big news all your characters are major characters in my story the submit the tribute is over but I will use this for my story and if I get there pov wrong just pm me soo... here we gooo! Oh also each chapter is a different tribute**

**James pov**

I got up like it was any other day except it wasn't my house was empty as usual, everyone was at work and I wouldn't see them until the reaping today. But that is okay I usually only talk to my sister anyways. Later on a normal day I would be expecting my friend Jake but he is an only child and his family treats him like gold sooo I doubt he would come by today.

Time lapse

The clock struck 12 and I was walking to city square and when I got there I stood next to my friend Jake. I saw some girl named Kathrine Ambray being called up and call me superficial but this girl was cute. Then I heard something weird Jake Calling. I saw my friend being called up and I saw his family crying this made no sense his name should only be in there 3 times being that we were 14 since I had tesserae after he was called up I said four words that would change my life

I volunteer as tribute.

As I was heading to the stage Jake said to me "Dude you don't have to do this".

I responded " Yes I do look if you go you might die if you stay you have a great life if I stay im lonely if I win my family will never have to work again"

this is all Jake said "kick some butt out there and I'll help anyway I can here."

I rose to the stage and looked at my family my mom and dad almost seemed amused with my performance but my sister looked like she was about to burst into tears then I heard James Rhode district 11 tribute. Then I was Whisked away to the peace keeper building to say my good-byes.

**In the peace keeper building**

I went in and heard the door creak open and saw my sister come in, I got up and all I did was hug her after her minute and a half the peace keepers came and took her away. Next came my right hand man Jake.

"DUDE" he said "thanks a ton, i'm going to get you donations I promise ill help you try and get sponsors you are coming back for sure.

"Hey now don't act like your never going to see me again I mean what could go wrong i'll kill every guy and lay on the charm for the ladies." I said.

Apparently that was a minute and a half because the peace keepers came and took Jake. I was forced on the train and I never looked back because I feared the possibility of never coming back and honestly I could never face that.


	3. No i won't be like Katniss and Peeta

**Hi Guys I'm Back sorry for the wait I needed to do some hunger games research so I can make this a enjoyable story and I needed to look at the districts and actually each chapter is now a different district and some old tributes are alive so that way I have coaches so they are longer chapters soooo here we go**

**Kathrine Ambray:**

I was really dreading today, today was reaping day and my chances were very high due to applying for tesserae but as they say expect the worse and hope for the best. Little did I know I was going to get worse than the worst. Right now I was walking to city square to see who was the unfortunate girl and boy to be called up.

Time Lapse

I was in the square just crossing my fingers first they called up the girls. I heard something and it wasn't what I wanted to hear the name Kathrine Ambray was called. I walked up to the stage dragging my feat I looked at the crowd. Looks like no one was going to be volunteering for me so I was stuck. Next they called up the boys at first they had called up my friend Jake Calling but unlike me he got luck his best friend who was really cute got called up I looked at my feet and blushed.

**In the peace Keeper building**

I was waiting for my parents see I was a only child so I kind of expected them to come but they never did come, instead my only visitor was Jake. He came over and sat next to me he did all the talking actually.

"You are going to come back Kathrine you will be absolutely fine" He said.

But we both knew most likely the odds were not in my favor. After Jake left I was taken to the train and my doom.

**James Rhode's Pov:**

I heard a door click and saw two people come in my current crush Kathrine and my new coach Chaff came in before the train got moving. So I decided to be social and introduce myself to Chaff.

"Err hi Chaff I'm James Rhode and ready to win the huger games." I said

He looked between Kathrine and I then it looked like something sparked in his brain he smiled like he was in the greatest person in the world.

"I know how you two are going to win the hunger games" he said "you two are going to have a romance it worked for Katniss and Peeta so thats how you guys are going to win."

I wanted to scream I mean Kathrine was cute but she was not my type. She beat me to the punch.

"Heck Naw I am NOT having a romance with this Boy I mean my type is so above his we are not doing what Katniss and Peeta did that is way to extreme you could not pay me enough."

"Haha nice loud voice you have there Kat it's almost as loud as my indoor voice" I retorted."And besides" I said " It's not like I'm sticking with her in the games shoot I call working with the careers."

"Bad idea" Chaff responded "The careers will join together and come after you your best shot is the districts that are not careers look I have a tape of all the tributes and I am telling you now your best shot at winning is making Kathrine, Nicoli, Acacia, and if your so pressed to get a career get Malcom from district four because it seems like the careers will throw him to the dogs first." He advised

I plopped on the couch so far I absolutely hate the hunger games I mean come on if I might die I might as well have fun with it but whatever.

**Chaff Pov:**

Who does this James kid think he is he comes in hear all cocky saying he is going to win with staying with the careers. I would know I have been there and back it is no walk in the park this boy is in a huge awakening. See the careers are backstabbing do anything to win people and I expect no less but I saw the tapes already and their best shot is Nicoli Gatz.


	4. Only a boy?

**Hey you guys are so special you get another chapter for reading my story :D Oh and I have changed my pen name to MichaelPhelpsfanatic101 because in honor of phelps last year and most decorated olympian now since I did district 11 I am now going to write about(cue Drum roll) seven:**

**Nicoli Gatz:**

I really dreaded today of all days, my family didn't deserve this reaping day. See last year my brother was drafted in and didn't make it back. I mean are odds are high due to tesserae and I was praying my sister wasn't in because she was twelve my older brother is now ineligible because he is now twenty. I was having a slow morning and honestly my whole family was but really I don't think that they would ever be prepared for later.

Time Lapse

As I was in the square they said something that shocked rumor has it that there were going to be some twist and this one was the first.

"This is the first hunger games where there is only one male tribute competing for district seven" the MC said.

I saw the hand enter the jar and held my breath obviously the odds were not in my favor. I heard the name my name Nicoli Gatz. As I was heading to the stage I felt this drive to win, to avenge my brother in the very games that had ruined my family's life. As soon as I entered the stage I was whisked to the justice building to say my good-byes I was not ready to say my good byes.

**Justice building **

I was waiting for my first visitor and it shocked me that my younger sister came first I mean we are very close but I thought she couldn't part with me since I am always giving her piggy back rides.

"NIKKI don't go" she pleaded.

"Shhhh" I whispered in her ear "It will be okay."

"What if you end up like Scott?" She asked.

I stiffened Scott was my younger brother her older brother that had died in the hunger games last year.

"I will be back I promise"

"But Dad says never make promises you can't keep" she said

"I will be back."

The peace keepers came and took my sister away next came in my brother.

"Look bro your going to be fine you know what to do." He said.

"Charm the ladies and manipulate the boys" I responded.

"AND most importantly win" we said simultaneously.

After that the peace keepers came in and took my brother away. I really doubt that my parents are coming to wish me well they were distant ever since Scott died and now I was being sent. So I was put on the train and now going to the capital.

**What did you think Good or Bad? Well thats it for now please review and read my other stories.**

**Adios- MichaelPhelpsfanatic101**


	5. I wanna be like Michael Phelps

** Hi guys I am back and feeling great I have gotten loads of positive comments on this story :D and for the hunger games story I have a new poll loaded Hooray! And now the district of the chapter (cue drum roll) the career districts one and the boy from district four featuring Beau Rivers, Malcom Beauregard**

**Beau Rivers**

I was definitively exited for today unlike some of the more poorer districts I was raised in district one where were trained to fight and to eventually win the hunger games. I really hoped that I was picked at the reaping because I was ready to go play and win. Right now I was hanging with my friend Kain and my older brother Aaron see we were already walking to the city square and ready to go. As we were standing and waiting the MC appeared to announce the tributes. But I heard him say something quite peculiar

"Ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls since that there is a twist this year, and no it is not a quarter quell. We will only be having a girl tribute this year. So ladies may the odds ever be in your favor."

I watched his hands go in the bowl, and saw him pick out the slip Beau Rivers. Some people looked towards me in sorrow others looked at me in jealousy because I was a twelve year old going to the hunger games. As I was walking towards the stage people were raising there three fingers towards me in a sign of respect. As soon as I was on the stage I was taken to the peace keepers building to say my good-byes.

**In the Justice Building **

I was sitting on the couch waiting for my visitors first came in Kain

"Hey Beau whats up" he asked.

"Oh nothing you know just chilling about to go to the hunger games." I said sarcastically.

"Cool." Then he did something he has never done to me before he wrapped me into a hug,

"You will be fine I know you will and if you don't come back always remember your always going to be my best friend."

I punched him in the shoulder

"dude I am coming back" I said.

After that my friend was taken away next came in my older brother Aaron

" So are mom and dad coming" I asked.

"Ummm I don't know actually they are very torn up about this but I know they will be routing for you during the games." he responded.

"Oh right." I was kinda disappointed that they weren't going to send me off.

"You will be fine but now the peace keepers are here to take me now" Aaron hugged me and left.

I got up and knew it was time to go, I walked on that train and was whisked away to the unknown.

**Malcom Beauregard pov**

I was taking a quick dip in the lake by my house honestly I really do love district four it was the best. My mom came over and had to drag me out of the lake because I am a extreme swimmer. I learned in history class that there used to be this thing called the Olympics I swim so much that one day I can be like that really awesome swimmer Michael Phelps we learned he was the most decorated swimmer of all time. As I was getting out of the pool I just remembered today was reaping day. Unlike most career kids I don't want to go I want to train and be the best. I was sprinting to my house because the reaping was at twelve and I had to take a bath and get dressed because it was eleven-thirty.

Time lapse

I was in the city square they had recently called up some girl named uhhh Belladonna Carter I think. Next the MC was putting his hand in the boys raffle I was crossing my fingers that I wasn't chosen. But I must have done something to upset karma because guess who they called up Malcome Beauregard. I groaned and went up to the stage grr. As I was on the stage I was whisked to the justice building to say my good-byes. As I was in the room waiting the only person I was expecting was my mom, because my dad had drowned when I was really young and I was what you called really sarcastic and apparently no one appreciated that so I was what adults call Anti-Social. My mom didn't come, so I was on my own and I was whisked away to my possible doom.

**Well that's it please review and I will give you a awesome shout out in the next chapter. Who is watching the Olympics? Go phelps you are awesome and go McKayla Maroni :D please review and tell me who you are routing for in the Olympics. OH and also guess what there is a hunger games poll on my profile so vote please and review.**

**Adios stay awesome- MichaelPhelpsfanatic101**


	6. 10 reviews FOR THE WIN!

**Hey guys what is up, So guess what I almost have ten reviews this is a big deal for me because... That will be the most reviews I have ever gotten on a story. I know it might not be a big deal for some other people but you guys are seriously awesome. Oh and I am posting another story it's about Jason and Piper if you guys are interested well I will just stop yapping and I don't own the hunger games.**

**Belladonna carter**

I was walking to the city square, I was exited today was reaping day. See I am a career district so I have been basically training for this since I was born. Even though I have been eligible for the games for three years I always don't get picked. But if I wasn't picked this time I was surly going to volunteer as tribute.

As I was in city square and they were finally starting the ceremony I was getting anxious I mean do I really want to go, and possibly die. I have decided heck yes I do which was why I was so exited when they called Belladonna Carter up to the stage. When I was going up to the stage I was smiling and the three fingers of respect were rising at me. I felt proud to be representing my district in the hunger games this year.

**Justice building**

I was sitting on the couch in the waiting room there was no one that came but in my defense I didn't expect anyone to come. So when the peace keepers came and got me to bring me on the train I was happy I was going somewhere I have never been to the Capital.

**Well that's it what do you think sorry it's short please review. I am happy now because Michael Phelps is the most decorated Olympian of all time. **

**Hey you just read this story and this is crazy but please review I'll give you a shout out- MichaelPhelpsfanatic101**


	7. WHY?

**Hey guys I'm back sorry I was gone but here's a chapter hope you enjoy!**

**Nicoli Gatz**

I was in the train and I was sitting there, and I heard a door open. I saw one of the victors from my district I believe her name was Johanna. She had seated herself in front of me and it seemed like we were studying each other scared of what the other one would say. Then she said

"Wasn't your brother one of the tributes a year ago?"

I swallowed hard my family and I still didn't really talk about Scott that much it was too hard.

"Yes" I responded "he died last year in the hunger games from defending himself in combat."

She replied "I guess the odds aren't that in your favor."

Johanna seemed fine, I don't know how she did it came out of the Hunger Games and doesn't seem traumatized at all. But I need to know how to win because I need to avenge my brother and winning is the only way to do it.

**James Rhode**

I was currently fighting for being single in the Hunger Games, and right now the odds weren't in my favor.

"I WOULD NEVER DATE HER SHE IS NOT EVEN ATTRACTIVE! THIS IS THE DUMBEST THING I HAVE EVER HEARD, WHY WOULD YOU EVEN SUGGEST THIS CHAFF!"

I looked to my right and saw Kathrines face fall, her lip started to quiver and she ran off into her room on the train.

Chaff said "Look at what you have done James, you being shallow made a girl cry, and I don't think that's fair romance or not."

I slumped down into my chair "I never meant to hurt Kathrine, it's just I like her and I don't think she likes me quite the same, and why would she anyways? Since we've been on the train I've been nothing but rude to her." I responded.

"If you truly like her you need to get up and go after her, you're death bound I don't think this is the way to go James."

I got up scared of her, I had liked her for four years and now what chance I might have had has gone out the window.

**Kathrine Ambray**

One guy, one guy that I liked for the past two years hates me. I sat on my bed bawling my eyes out and holding a pillow, this wasn't fair I was taken from my family and just plain miserable win or lose I just want the games to be over. I heard a soft tap on my door.

I yelled "What do you want?"

"I need to talk to you" the voice whispered

I got up to see who it was, and it was the last person I wanted to see right now, JAMES. I let him in but I wasn't going to talk to him.

"Kathrine you don't have to talk to me, I wouldn't blame you. I am truly sorry, I don't know how to tell you this and I doubt you want to hear this but, I've liked you for the past four years." He said.

I slumped down to the ground and he sat down next to me

I quietly whispered "I've liked you for the past four years too."James looked at me shocked "but you shouldn't have said those things."

I got up

"Wait where you going?" he asked

"Well I don't know about you but I'm starving and going to dinner."

**The end… Of the chapter sorry it took so long**

**Pm me if I didn't get the character right**

**Read my other stories**

**Review-MichaelPhelpsfanatic101**


End file.
